Guitar Hero
by Orokasa.and.Hotaru
Summary: UA. slash HPDM. Suite de SUPER STAR. Face à une Hermione surchargée de travail, Seamus décide de reprendre les choses en main... Ils n'auraient pas dû le laisser faire... Non, ils n'auraient pas dû... chapitre 2 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Guitar Hero.**

**Auteur : Orokasa et Hotaru.**

**Disclaimers : rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…**

**Notes : Contient du slash hpdm, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas.**

Voici donc la suite de notre précédente fanfiction : Super Star.

Les chapitres seront beaucoup plus courts, et donc les publications moins espacées ;-)

Cette suite nous a été inspirée par nos vacances à la montagne, rien de tout ça ne sera très sérieux héhé

On va en profiter pour approfondir certains aspects de Super Star, comme la relation entre Harry et Draco, ou même Ginny-Théo et Ron-Hermione, mais cette fic sera principalement centrée sur notre petit hyperactif préféré ;-D

Voici donc le premier chapitre, court mais la suite viendra assez rapidement ;p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- On est dans la merde...

- Merci, on avait pas remarqué !

- On est vraiment dans la merde...

- Tu te répètes.

- Seamus ! Tout est ta faute !

- Je pouvais pas savoir !

- Restons calme.

- JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME !

- Crier ne résoudra rien.

- ET ALORS ? CA ME DETEND !

- Ce que t'es lourd...

- Seamus, rappelle-moi comment on en est arrivé là ?

- Bien sûr, Dean. Tout part de cette soirée, il y a un mois...

* * *

_**Flash Back.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Un mois plus tôt.**_

_- Alors, moi, ce que j'aime le plus... Après toi, Dean, évidemment. Et après Harry bien sûr. Et après Ginny et Draco... Ce sont les..._

_- Et moi ? le coupa Ron avec indignation. _

_- Non, toi tu viens après. _

_- Sympa... _

_- Donc, ce que j'aime le plus, ce sont les chats. Ils sont mignons, comme moi ! Et ils sont câlins, comme moi ! Par contre ils sont très poilus, pas comme moi, mais comme Ron... _

_- Hey !_

_- Et ils aiment le lait, comme moi. Mais surtout, surtout ! Ils ronronnent !_

_- Comme toi, c'est vrai, rit Ginny. _

_Seamus éclata de rire. Il vacilla un peu sur son fauteuil mais Dean posa rapidement une main sur son épaule pour stabiliser son équilibre précaire. Il se tourna vers Harry, qui somnolait sur l'épaule de Draco. _

_- Désolé, il a trop bu, articula-t-il à voix basse. _

_Draco lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave. _

_- Et en plus, ils sont propres les chats ! Et ils sont doux ! continua Seamus en se tournant vers Dean. _

_- Oui, oui, c'est ça, soupira ce dernier. _

_- Dean ! Pour l'amour de moi ! Laisse-moi avoir un chat !_

_Le brun soupira. _

_- On en a déjà parlé. T'es déjà pas capable de t'occuper de toi, comment tu veux prendre la responsabilité d'avoir un chat ?_

_- Mais Dean, c'est toi qui est responsable, tu penseras toujours à le nourrir, et moi je lui donnerai pleiiin d'amour ! _

_Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Seamus ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il disait. L'irlandais avait comme d'habitude l'alcool joyeux, aussi ne se priva-t-il pas de le faire savoir à son meilleur ami. _

_- Moi j'ai besoiiiiin d'amouuuuuouououuuur ! Des bisous, des câlins, j'en veuuuux touuuus les jouuuuuuouououuuurs ! C'est comme chaaaat ! Oh ! C'est comme chat ! Chat ! Tu vois Dean, c'est le destiiiin ! _

_- Bon, l'alcool c'est fini pour toi. _

_- Ooohh non ! Ron doit arrêter aussi alors !_

_- Ne me mêle pas à ça. _

_- Bouh, vilain. Ginny ! _

_La rousse accueillit Seamus dans ses bras en riant. L'irlandais se calma progressivement, continuant toutefois à lancer régulièrement des oeillades implorantes à un Dean inflexible. Ron soupira._

_- Enfin un peu de tranquillité ! Harry, tu dors ?_

_- Hmm, oui, répondit le brun. _

_- T'es pas très crédible là... _

_- Je crois qu'il ne cherche pas à l'être, répliqua Dean en riant. _

_- Je suis fatigué, soupira Harry sans ouvrir les yeux. J'ai bossé aujourd'hui, moi. _

_- On a bossé aussi, je te ferais remarquer. _

_Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit un oeil et le posa sur Ron. _

_- Non, vous vous avez bu de la bière et vous avez couru partout pendant que moi j'enregistrais... _

_- Hey ! On a fini notre part du boulot hier parce qu'on est mieux dégourdis que toi, c'est pas notre faute si tu traînes ! gloussa le roux pour provoquer son meilleur ami._

_- Si j'étais pas aussi fatigué, je me lèverais et je te taperais. Mais ça attendra demain..._

_- Ouh, j'ai peur, ricana Ron. _

_- Tu fais bien d'avoir peur, tronche de cake, je vais te laminer, marmonna Harry en se laissant aller contre son petit ami. _

_Draco le regarda faire, complètement attendri, et glissa sa main dans les mèches indisciplinées du brun. _

_- Comme c'est mignon, se moqua Ron. _

_- La ferme, la belette. _

_Ron haussa un sourcil. _

_- Belette ? Pourquoi une belette ?_

_- T'es stupide, ou tu le fais exprès ? répondit Draco. _

_- Une belette, c'est un peu roux, Ron, l'instruisit Dean en riant. _

_- C'est surtout parce qu'une belette, ça ne fait que manger ! fit Draco en affichant un sourire narquois. _

_- Alors ça correspond parfaitement ! s'esclaffa Ginny. _

_- Même pas vrai ! s'insurgea Ron. Si je suis une belette, alors Draco c'est une fouine ! C'est sournois les fouines !_

_- Et moi, je suis un chat !_

_- Tu dors pas toi ? répliqua Dean en se tournant vers Seamus._

_- Je suis réveillé maintenant ! répliqua le blond en lui offrant un large sourire. _

_- Par contre, moi je commence à piquer du nez, je vais y aller, fit Ginny en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de Seamus pour se lever. _

_- Et moi, je vais ramener la loque à sa chambre, déclara aussitôt Draco en suivant le mouvement._

_Il se mit debout et tira sur le bras d'Harry pour qu'il se lève aussi. Le brun s'exécuta mollement, les yeux toujours clos, et Draco lui attrapa la main pour le tirer à sa suite. _

_- Bonne nuit ! lança Ginny en ouvrant la porte. _

_- Bonne nuit, répondirent les trois hommes restants._

_Seamus, Dean et Ron se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un long moment. Et lorsque Ron se pencha pour se resservir, Seamus lui posa la question qui le taraudait depuis le début de la soirée. _

_- Pourquoi Hermione est pas venue ?_

_Ron soupira. _

_- Elle est épuisée, elle travaille trop. C'est à peine si elle dort pas debout. _

_- C'est une bosseuse, commenta Dean. Mais elle en fait trop..._

_- Il lui faut des vacances ! s'exclama Seamus avec un énorme sourire._

_Les deux autres sourirent et changèrent de sujet, sans remarquer que Seamus avait prit un air songeur, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres._

_

* * *

_

_**Le lendemain.**_

_- Dis Harry, commença le blond. Hier, j'ai eu une idée..._

_Le brun ne releva pas les yeux de son assiette mais Seamus savait qu'il l'écoutait. Draco, par contre le regardait avec curiosité. _

_- Dean veut pas de chat, tu sais, répliqua le leader. _

_- Mais je te parle pas de ça, soupira Seamus en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pensais à Hermione... _

_- Attention, Ron est susceptible sur ce terrain là, il serait pas très content, plaisanta Harry. _

_Seamus éclata de rire. _

_- Tu me laisses parler ou pas ? demanda-t-il avec humour. _

_- Oui, oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire, relevant enfin les yeux sur le blond. _

_- Donc. Je pensais à Hermione. Elle a l'air très très fatiguée, tu trouves pas ?_

_- C'est vrai..._

_- Vous devriez la ménager un peu et freiner sur les conneries, intervint Draco avec un sourire en coin. _

_Harry lui lança un coup d'oeil amusé. _

_- Ne me cherche pas, tu sais comment ça finit. _

_Draco perdit aussitôt son sourire et ses joues rosirent. _

_- Euh... Oui, d'accord, bref, reprit Seamus en les regardant se défier du regard. Donc je disais... Elle est très fatiguée. Donc je me suis dis qu'en fait, ce qu'il lui faut, c'est des vacances !_

_- Des vacances ? Hermione ? T'es au courant que ces deux mots sont incompatibles ? _

_- Mais on lui dirait pas ! On lui ferait la surprise, et elle aurait pas le choix ! s'exclama Seamus, fier de son idée. _

_- C'est elle qui gère nos emplois du temps, comment tu veux lui faire une surprise ?_

_- Et je ne pense pas qu'elle aime les surprises, ajouta Draco l'air de rien. _

_- Elle nous a prévu une semaine de repos dans un mois, ça nous laisse le temps de tout préparer ! On peut partir à la montagne ! J'ai un copain qui a un immense chalet en France, il nous laisserait y aller si je lui demandais... _

_- Parce qu'on doit tous venir ? fit Harry. J'avais prévu de rester avec Draco. _

_- Ah bon ? répliqua le blond. _

_- Oh allez, tu le vois tout le temps, fit l'irlandais. _

_- Vous aussi, je vous vois tout le temps, rétorqua le brun. _

_- Mais Draco viendra avec nous !_

_- Ah bon ? répéta le concerné. _

_- Oui ! On va bien s'amuser !_

_- Bon, alors c'est toi qui gère tout, finit par dire Harry. _

_- Yes ! s'exclama Seamus d'un air victorieux. Trop cool !_

_Son téléphone choisit ce moment pour sonner. Le blond plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le mobile. Il décrocha aussitôt. _

_- Allôôôô ? ...Ouiiii, c'est moi-même ! Justement, Hermione, on parlait de toi ! ...On disait que tu étais toujours gentille et mignonne et que tu n'allais pas me crier dessus parce que je suis un peu en retard ! _

_Harry étouffa un rire alors que Draco souriait franchement. Seamus savait parfaitement s'y prendre avec son manager. _

_- Je saiiis ! J'arrive dans une demi-heure ! A tout à l'heure !_

_Le guitariste raccrocha et se tourna vers ses deux amis. _

_- Je dois y aller, j'ai une interview dans une heure ! On se voit plus tard Harry ! Bye bye Dracooo ! _

_Ils eurent à peine le temps de le saluer que la tornade Finnigan était déjà partit. La porte claqua et le silence revint dans l'appartement. Draco se tourna vers son petit ami. _

_- Je pense pas que c'était une bonne idée de le laisser organiser ce voyage... _

_- T'en fais pas, répliqua Harry avec un sourire. Il aura tout oublié d'ici quelques heures. _

_

* * *

_

_**Quelques jours plus tard.**_

_Seamus lança un regard à tous les occupants de la pièce._

_- Mes biens chers frères, ma bien chère soeur, je vous ai réuni ce soir pour..._

_- Arrête tes conneries, le coupa Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- J'ai appelé mon pote ! Il nous prête son chalet pour une semaine ! Trop cool, hein ?_

_Harry soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. A coté de lui, Ginny regardait le blond sans comprendre._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda finalement Ron. _

_- Hermione a besoin de vacances ! On va l'emmener à la montagne pour qu'elle se ressource !_

_- Ah ? Elle t'a autorisé à faire ça ? fit Ginny. _

_- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est une surprise ! C'est pas drôle sinon !_

_A ces mots, Ron retourna à sa lecture comme si tout n'était qu'une plaisanterie et Ginny sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Théo. _

_- Non, mais, je blague pas, avança Seamus en les voyant qui ne le prenaient pas au sérieux._

_- Écoute Seamus, commença Harry. Hermione ne voudra jamais. _

_- Ron va la convaincre ! Et puis, elle a pas besoin d'être d'accord..._

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Seam', faut vraiment que tu apprennes à ne pas planifier des choses sans demander l'avis des autres, lança Ron. Qui te dit qu'on veut passer nos vacances avec toi ? _

_Seamus lui offrit sa plus belle moue larmoyante mais le roux y resta insensible. Sa soeur, au contraire, se leva et alla prendre l'irlandais dans ses bras. _

_- Allez, Seam' ! N'écoute pas mon idiot de frère. Moi je veux bien venir avec toi. Ce sera marrant ! _

_- C'est vraiii ? Et Théo aussi, il viendra ? demanda Seamus en retrouvant le sourire. _

_- Je vais lui demander, promit la rouquine. _

_- Je viendrais si Draco vient, mais sinon ne compte pas trop sur moi, abdiqua Harry. Et pour convaincre Hermione et Ron, tu devras te débrouiller..._

_- Trop cool ! Draco viendra, c'est sûr !_

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Oui, j'ai matière à chantage ! révéla le blond d'un air fier. _

_- C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? demanda aussitôt Ron. _

_- Si je te le dis, je pourrai plus l'utiliser, répliqua Seamus en lui faisant un clin d'oeil moqueur. _

_- Pfff, toute façon, je m'en fiche, grogna le batteur. _

_- D'ailleurs, Ron. Si tu viens pas, je dirai à Hermione que c'est toi qui a cassé son téléphone la semaine dernière. _

_- Quoi ? Tu n'oserais pas !_

_L'irlandais lui offrit son plus beau sourire. _

_- Merde... C'est que tu oserais vraiment... _

_- Alors ? Tu viens ?_

_Ron se mit à marmonner de mécontentement. _

_- Je prend ça pour un oui ! s'exclama joyeusement le guitariste. _

_- Tu es parfois terrifiant, tu le sais ? lui dit Harry en riant. _

_- Oui, je sais ! lui confirma Seamus avec son air angélique. _

_- Sale manipulateur, grommela Ron. _

_- Alors je peux compter sur tout le monde ! conclut Seamus. C'est super ! Je vais dire à Dean de venir aussi ! C'est plus amusant quand Dean est là ! _

_Harry, Ginny et Ron se lancèrent un regard, sentant presque instinctivement qu'ils s'embarquaient dans quelque chose qui les dépassait._

_

* * *

_

** Un mois plus tard (ou presque)**

_- Tout le monde est là ? demanda gaiement Seamus. _

_- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'inquiéta Hermione en regardant tout autour d'elle, un brin paniquée. _

_- T'en fais pas Hermignonne ! Détend-toi, je m'occupe de tout !_

_- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, Seamus ! répliqua la brune. _

_- Oh là là ! C'est pas sympa ! Mon plan est sans faille ! _

_- Je l'espère, pour toi, dit calmement Draco. _

_- Alors ? Tout le monde est là ? _

_Seamus regarda autour de lui. Ginny et Théo, main dans la main, attendaient patiemment, un peu à l'écart. Hermione lui tenait le bras, presque menaçante, mais il ne lui révèlerait rien de son plan même sous la torture. Derrière elle, Ron dansait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. Il n'aimait pas prendre l'avion. Et il n'aimait pas non plus les regards furieux que sa petite amie lui lançait régulièrement. _

_A sa droite, Dean jouait tranquillement avec son téléphone. Seamus était content que son meilleur ami ait réussi à se libérer pour passer quelques jours avec eux._

_A deux pas, Draco le fixait d'un air neutre, mais Seamus pouvait deviner son mécontentement face au chantage qui le forçait à venir aussi. Bah ! Comme s'il n'était pas content d'être avec Harry, songea l'irlandais en souriant. _

_Et Harry, lui, était là aussi, un peu plus loin, assis. Il avait l'air sur le point de s'endormir. Il était donc plus que temps de partir. _

_- Parfait ! s'exclama Seamus, enthousiaste. Allons-y ! Notre avion nous attend !_

_

* * *

_

A suivre !

* * *

Que s'est-il passé lors de ce voyage ? Dans quelle situation Seamus a-t-il fourré tout le monde ? Et vont-ils rencontrer des castors daltoniens à dents courtes dans la montagne ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de Guitar Hero ! :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Guitar Hero.**

**Auteur : Orokasa et Hotaru.**

**Disclaimers : rien n'est à nous, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…**

**Notes : Contient du slash HPDM, attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews du premier chapitre : **

Beeme : Voici la suite ! Mine de rien, si tu n'avais pas reviewé, ça aurait pu rester en attente encore un moment… Donc merci ! :)

ARnoFool : Contentes que notre Seamus te plaise ! Nous aussi, on l'aime beaucoup ! Effectivement, Hermione risque d'être plus fatiguée que reposée avec toute cette troupe d'idiots xD En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Taion2 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir :D Voici la suite (enfin !) on espère que tu aimeras :)

Sherlock Snapou Black : « Joyeux bordel » oui, c'est tout à fait comme ça qu'on pourrait qualifier Seamus lol ! Et ce n'est que le début hehe En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Tsukasa-Kokoro : ta review nous a bien fait rire ! xD c'est sûr que les écureuils OGM tryso, il faut toujours s'en méfier ! (rien que pour toi, on va la caser à un moment dans la fic, celle-là ! xD )

Fleur de lisse : hehe merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça fait plaisir de voir que notre cher Seamus est si populaire ! On s'amuse drôlement bien avec lui lol

Philae89 : salut à toi ! la suite a mis longtemps à venir mais on espère qu'elle te plaira :)

Flower black : merci pour ta review ! et pardon pour l'attente ! voici la suite, en espèrant que tu l'aimes !

Chachou210390 : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! voici la suite ! :D

AnyaMalfoyette : merci pour ta review !

_Seamus : Oh oui, t'as raison, je suis trop choupi !_

Chut, on t'a dit de pas interferer dans les reviews…

_Seamus : Hahaha, pardoooon_

En tout cas, merci ! Et pardon pour le long silence radio ! Voici enfin la suite !

Dororo03 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Le chantage sur Draco ? Il faudra attendre la suite pour le savoir :D

Atch0um : hehe t'as tout compris ! Seamus ne fait presque que des bétises ! lol merci pour ta review !

Ginnii : Salut toi ! On espère que tu vas bien (et que tu nous as pas trop oublié depuis le temps lol) contentes que Seamus te plaise un peu plus :D le pauvre, il va en baver dans cette fic ! (bah oui, parce qu'on est toujours aussi sadiques hein…) en tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Clem's : lol, c'est une bonne idée que tu as eu, dommage qu'on ait déjà écrit qu'ils finissaient en France… mais pour le reste, tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité D merci pour ta review en tout cas :)

Black-Swallow : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! on est ravies que notre idée de mini-suite te plaise :)

Marjo76 : coucou :D merci pour ta review ! tu vas enfin pouvoir en savoir un peu plus sur ce fameux voyage :D

MlleBubble : hehe merci beaucoup ! C'est clair Seamus n'est pas souvent mis en valeur dans les fictions… C'est dommage, parce qu'il est super drôle dans les livres et les films, mais les gens s'arrêtent souvent au seul moment où il est pas drôle (quand il se dispute avec Harry dans le tome 5) Il est plein de potentiel, ce perso :D

Serdra : On sait que pas mal de monde aimerait des scènes plus poussées entre Harry et Draco, mais on a pas spécialement envie d'en écrire :o mais on ne prive personne de le faire hein ;D

Aliena of apple : salut à toi ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, on aime bien Seamus alors ça fait plaisir de voir que d'autres aiment aussi « notre » Seamus :) voici la suite, avec un Seamus toujours aussi Seamus ! ;D

* * *

Petit mot d'Hotaru : Voici enfin la suite de Guitar Hero ! C'est en grande partie ma faute si la fiction a stagné pendant des mois… J'ai boycotté internet pendant un moment et j'ai été complètement prise par mon mémoire de master… C'est donc à moi qu'il faut lancer les tomates pourries et le reste ! ;D

Mais nous sommes enfin de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Voici la suite ! Merci à tout le monde de continuer à nous encourager en nous envoyant des commentaires ou même seulement en nous ajoutant en fav ou en nous lisant !

Nous espérons que la suite vous plaira et nous allons tout faire pour écrire la suite rapidement !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :**

- C'est où qu'il faut aller, Seamus ?... Seamus ? ... Seamus ! Arrêtes avec ce paquet de bonbons et dis-nous où il faut aller !

- Hein ? Ah… C'est... par LA ! répondit le blond en pointant du doigt une pancarte indiquant un magasin de location de véhicule.

- D'accord, on te suit, dit Harry en tapant amicalement l'épaule de son ami guitariste.

Toute la troupe se dirigea vers le magasin de location, tâchant d'être aussi discrets que possible. A peine étaient-ils entrés que Seamus se tourna vers Draco.

- C'est à toi de jouer !

- Hein ? Mais... Quoi ?

- Bah ! T'es le seul à parler français, à part Hermione mais comme on a dit qu'Hermione se reposait...

- D'accord, d'accord, coupa le chanteur avec un soupir las, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

- Demande-leur la réservation faite au nom de Finnigan et Malfoy ! Tiens voilà mon passeport et mon permis… Bon couraaaaaage, s'exclama Seamus avec un grand sourire.

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de prendre les papiers que lui tendait Seamus puis il se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil sans dire un mot.

- Eh bah, Seamus, bravo ! Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait parler de cette manière à Dray ! rigola Harry.

Le sourire de Seamus s'agrandit.

- Héhé ! C'est que j'ai mes arguments !

- Quoi comme arguments ? demanda Harry, suspicieux.

- Je te le dirais paaaaaaas !

- Allez, dis le moi !

- Nan.

- Si !

- Nan...

Harry et Seamus se disputaient toujours quand Draco revint avec les papiers et les clefs du véhicule que Seamus avait réservé à leurs noms. Il leva un sourcil d'étonnement devant les deux amis qui se disputaient puis, comme si de rien n'était, il se tourna vers les autres.

- Alors… Le van est garé sur le parking en face. Par contre, il n'y a que moi et Seamus qui puissions conduire...

- Ah ? fit Ron. Parce que Seamus a le permis ?

- Bien sûr que je l'ai ! s'exclama le blond avec un grand sourire.

- Première nouvelle ! Comment ça se fait ? Ils sont fous de te l'avoir donné ! Ils ont aucune conscience ou quoi ?

- Han! T'es méchant Ron ! J'ai pas encore tué de piétons !... Par contre, l'autre fois, y avait un pigeon et...

- Tueur d'animaux !

- Oh! C'est pas vrai ! Un incident fortuit...

- C'est plutôt cool que tu saches parler français ! lança joyeusement Ginny à Draco alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le van.

- Bah, pourquoi je l'ai amené, à ton avis ? rigola Seamus en donnant une lourde tape dans le dos de Draco.

Le blond grimaça et tira la langue à Harry, qui riait à coté de Seamus. Ils trouvèrent enfin le van qu'ils avaient loué. Il pouvait accueillir neuf passagers, dont le conducteur, et avait un espace à l'arrière pour ranger plusieurs sacs de voyage. En le voyant, tous se figèrent sauf Seamus qui se mit à applaudir d'un air satisfait.

- Seamus... C'était censé être un véhicule discret...

- Ah bon ?

- Mais c'est quoi ça ? s'écria Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

- Flower Power ! répondit joyeusement l'irlandais en s'avançant vers le van tout droit sorti des années 70, peint de fleurs aux couleurs vives.

- La classe ! s'exclama Ginny en le suivant.

Théo sourit et suivit sa moitié. Hermione poussa un profond soupir mais ne dit pas un mot.

- C'est une blague ? demanda Draco en se tournant vers Harry.

- On dirait pas, répondit le brun avec un grand sourire amusé. Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas les fleurs toi ? J'aurai pourtant cru !

Draco plissa les yeux, menaçant, et Harry s'enfuit en courant vers le van. Le blond se surprit à échanger un regard las avec Ron. Il était rare qu'ils soient d'accord.

- Allez ! Allez ! En route ! se mit à crier Seamus avec enthousiasme.

- Je vais le taper... soupira Draco.

- Je le tiens si tu veux, grogna Ron en prenant toutefois la direction du van pour s'y installer.

- Draco ! Viens ! continua l'irlandais en faisant signe au chanteur. Tu vas te mettre devant avec moi ! Tu sais lire les cartes !

- Tout le monde sait lire une carte...

- Non mais là, j'ai oublié de prendre celle que j'avais acheté en Angleterre, avoua Seamus. Du coup, j'en ai racheté une mais elle est en français.

Draco lâcha un nouveau soupir mais alla enfin poser ses affaires à l'arrière et s'installa à coté de Seamus. Harry vint le rejoindre sur la banquette avant tandis que les autres s'installaient à l'arrière.

- C'est bon ? Tout le monde est prêt ? T'es attaché, Dean ? demanda un Seamus surexcité.

- Et nous, tu t'en fous ? grogna Ron.

- C'est à vous de voir si vous vous attachez ou pas. Mais Dean sait, lui.

- Il sait quoi ? demanda Ginny en bouclant sa ceinture.

- Attachez vos ceintures et préparez-vous au départ, fit Dean avec un sourire moqueur.

Tout le monde boucla aussitôt sa ceinture.

- C'est partiiiiii ! s'exclama Seamus.

Et il démarra en trombe.

- Hé doucement ! lança Ron.

- Seamus ! Roule à droite ! On est sur le continent ! On roule à droite sur le continent !

- Ooooh mais pas la peine de hurler comme ça, Dray ! C'était seulement pour vérifier si tu savais conduire haha !

Draco grommela puis se mit à étudier la carte pour indiquer la route au blond.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'aéroport, une femme brune essayait de se faire comprendre par le personnel de l'aéroport.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis journaliste ! Journaliste vous comprenez ? Attendez, j'ai ma carte professionnelle quelque part...

Alors qu'elle commençait à fouiller dans son sac à main à la recherche de sa carte professionnelle, un des membres du personnel de l'aéroport s'approcha. C'était celui qui comprenait le mieux anglais, car l'anglaise, ou plutôt la galloise, avait un trop fort accent pour être comprise.

- Madame ?

- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a l'air de comprendre ce que je dis ! Personne ne veut me faire passer sous prétexte que je transporte trop de matériel électronique ! Vous pensez que je fais du trafic ou quoi ? C'est un scandale ! Je vais écrire un article sur votre service client complètement incompétent ! ... Ah ! Voici ma carte ! dit-elle en brandissant victorieusement une carte plastifiée

L'homme la prit. C'était une carte professionnelle mentionnant que Rita Skeeter, la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, était journaliste indépendant pour la Gazette, le célèbre magazine spécialisé dans les scandales people.

- Attendez juste un instant, s'il vous plait. Nous allons rapidement vous libérer, s'excusa l'agent français avec un sourire crispé.

La journaliste soupira de mécontentement. Tandis que l'homme amenait son sac pour qu'il soit scrupuleusement fouillé, elle lança un regard impatient autour d'elle. Elle se figea en reconnaissant le célèbre Dray passer à côté d'elle. Elle eut un sourire carnassier en le voyant être rejoint par le non moins connu groupe des Heroic Survivals.

- Intéressant, susurra-t-elle. Très intéressant. Vite ! Rendez-moi mes affaires ! J'ai à faire ! s'exclama-t-elle en les voyant s'éloigner.

Elle les suivit du regard mais les perdit vite de vue.

- Voilà, madame, lui dit-on en lui rendant ses bagages.

- Pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-elle en rassemblant maladroitement ses nombreux sacs.

Et elle s'élança aussitôt dans la direction prise par les stars quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

- Seamus ! Arrête-toi ! J'vais vomir !

Le blond s'arrêta en urgence le long de la petite route déserte et Ron sortit en trébuchant pour aller vomir un peu plus loin. Le reste du groupe sortit à son tour. Hermione rejoignit Ron et lui passa une main dans le dos tandis que le roux rendait son petit-déjeuner.

- Vous avez pas l'air très frais, fit remarquer Seamus, toujours assis au volant.

Il reçut cinq regards noirs, Ron toujours penché en avant et Dean marchant tranquillement un peu plus loin.

- Seamus, tu l'as vraiment ton permis ? demanda Draco.

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu nous demandes sérieusement pourquoi ?

- Non mais en fait, c'est vraiment vrai quand on dit que la conduite reflète la personnalité du conducteur, lança Ginny.

- Ma conduite est mignonne ? s'exclama Seamus avec un sourire.

- Non. Dispersée.

- Ah. Oui, c'est possible, concéda le blond en riant.

- Dites les gens, dit Hermione en revenant vers le van en frottant le dos de Ron toujours très pâle, il est midi passé, il faudrait peut-être penser à manger, non ?

Tandis que Ron devint un peu plus vert, Seamus eut un grand sourire.

- T'inquiètes pas Hermignonne! Je sais que dans le prochain village, il y a un restaurant et on m'a dit qu'il est super !

- J'ai hâte de goûter à de la cuisine française ! fit Ginny en retrouvant le sourire.

- Alors, allons-y ! Montez à bord, on repart ! s'exclama Seamus.

Ron et Draco hésitèrent un moment, mais voyant que tous les autres remontaient en voiture, ils firent de même. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes à Seamus pour les conduire jusqu'au village. Il se gara dans la rue, en face du petit restaurant familial qui portait le poétique nom de "Au Bon Cassoulet".

- Draco, ça veut dire quoi le nom ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers son petit ami qui descendait de voiture.

- Euh...

- Ça veut dire "Spécialités françaises", hein, Draco ? s'interposa Seamus.

- Euh... Mais...

- Heiiiin, Dracoooo ? répéta Seamus avec un sourire qui n'acceptait aucune contradiction.

- Euh, oui, mentit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry les regarda d'un air suspicieux pendant un moment mais suivit finalement les autres dans le restaurant.

- Pourquoi leur mentir ? demanda Draco en retenant Seamus.

Le blond se mit à glousser.

- Tu vas commander du cassoulet pour eux, et plus tard, ils auront une grosse surprise !

Draco fronça le nez mais ne répliqua pas. Seamus avait vraiment des idées bizarres... Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent bruyamment, mais la salle était vide et ils ne dérangèrent personne. Au moment de commander, l'irlandais vit son plan diabolique tomber à l'eau lorsque Draco passa la commande en précisant bien ce que chacun voulait.

Seamus, assis entre Dean et Ginny, fut déçu lorsqu'il vit les plats arriver mais retrouva toutefois rapidement sa bonne humeur. Tout en attaquant son repas, Ron lança le grand débat, à savoir : allait-on laisser Seamus conduire pour le reste du voyage ? Celui-ci rigola en voyant leur tête lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de conduire la voiture louée, sauf Draco.

- Et bien pourquoi ce n'est pas Draco qui conduit ?

- Et qui est-ce qui va lire la carte en français à sa place ? demanda innocemment Seamus.

- Hermione, elle peut, elle connaît le français ! répliqua Ron.

- Ouais mais Hermione, on a dit qu'elle ne travaillait pas ! C'est toi même qui l'a dit !

Ron ferma la bouche ne sachant que répondre.

- Oh Ron ! C'est vrai ce que dit Seamus ?

Le batteur se tourna vers sa dulcinée qui lui souriait, il acquiesça avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras en remerciement. Quelques ricanements sournois s'élevèrent mais le reste du repas se déroula dans le calme. Même Seamus resta silencieux tandis qu'il savourait son plat, fait rare car il avait l'habitude de parler, même la bouche pleine. Une heure plus tard, ils furent prêt à repartir.

- Bon... On y va ? demanda Draco qui revenait du comptoir où il avait réglé la note pour tout le monde.

- Ouais allez hop c'est partiiii !

* * *

Ils roulaient depuis plus de deux heures, ils avaient quitté la civilisation depuis quelques temps. Les routes commençaient à monter de plus en plus.

Seamus chantait à tue-tête en accompagnant l'autoradio même s'il ne comprenait pas un seul mot des chansons de la radio française qu'il avait mise. Les autres discutaient de choses et d'autres.

- Seamus, il serait peut-être temps de t'arrêter, non ? J'ai vu sur la pancarte qu'il y avait une station dans pas longtemps, suggéra Dean.

Tout le monde approuva la suggestion de Dean et ils s'arrêtèrent à la station-service à l'entrée d'un village. Chacun sortit et se dégourdit les jambes un moment, puis Draco, Harry, Dean et Seamus entrèrent dans le magasin de la station pour acheter un stock de nourriture. Tandis que Harry et Draco allaient chercher à boire, Seamus et Dean se dirigèrent vers le coin des sandwichs et en-cas.

- Mince, c'est quel goût celui-là ? Je sais pas lire le français, dit Seamus en prenant un sandwich dans chaque main.

- Ça à l'air d'être au jambon... Non ? répondit Dean en analysant ce que son ami lui montrait.

- Draco ! Viens nous aider, s'il te plait ! cria Seamus au blond qui étaient presque à l'autre bout de la boutique.

Le blond approcha à grands pas, les sourcils froncés.

- Seamus, bon sang ! La discrétion, tu connais ?

- Vaguement. C'est pas une marque de chaussures ? rigola le guitariste.

Draco soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Dis-moi. C'est quoi comme goût ?

Draco lança un coup d'œil aux paquets et grimaça. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir manger ça...

- Celui-là, thon. Et lui, jambon-fromage. Et là, c'est au poulet, indiqua-t-il en montrant du doigt les différents emballages.

Puis, il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus pour rejoindre Harry. Seamus se tourna donc vers Dean avec un sourire.

- Tu crois que Ginny serait contente si je lui achetais un sandwich au thon ?

- Non, soupira le brun.

- Roh, t'es pas marrant aujourd'hui. Draco non plus...

- Toi, t'es vraiment trop excité.

- Moi, je suis touj...

- Euh... Excusez-moi...

Seamus sursauta et se tourna vers la voix qui les avait interrompu. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait près d'eux et le fixait avec de grands yeux brillants. Le blond lui offrit aussitôt un immense sourire.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes... Seamus Finnigan ? Des Heroics ? demanda-t-elle dans un anglais hésitant, sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Oui, c'est moi ! s'exclama Seamus.

- Je vous aime beaucoup ! J'arrive pas à croire que je vous vois en vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle. Donnez-moi un autographe, s'il vous plait !

- Comment refuser ? rigola Seamus en posant tous les sandwichs dans les bras d'un Dean dont le visage s'était fermé.

La fan sortit rapidement un feutre de son sac et un agenda, qu'elle ouvrit au hasard, avant de tendre le tout au blond d'une main tremblante. Ce dernier s'en saisi avec un grand sourire charmeur et la jeune femme se mit aussitôt à glousser.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Mélodie. Avec un "i" et un "e" à la fin, pas un "y" !

- C'est un très joli prénom ! commenta Seamus tout en signant la feuille entre ses mains.

- Merci ! C'est vraiment incroyable ! Incroyable ! Je vous aime tellement !

- Merci !

- Est-ce que je peux... vous faire la bise ?

Seamus hésita, mais après tout, il était en France, non ? C'était courant de s'embrasser ici... Il acquiesça et la jeune femme poussa un petit cri avant de se jeter sur lui. Elle lui embrassa lentement chaque joue, savourant sa chance. Seamus rit et lui laissa même une bise sur la joue droite. Mélodie rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'était un plaisir, Mélodie. A plus ! lança Seamus en passant une main dans le dos de Dean pour le faire avancer avec les en-cas vers la caisse.

La fan le salua une dernière fois avant de porter l'agenda à son cœur et de sortir au pas de course de la boutique. Seamus rigola et se tourna vers Dean.

- Elle était marrante, hein ? fit-il en souriant.

Dean, le visage toujours fermé, lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Seamus lui lança un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas la colère de son meilleur ami.

- Bah... Quoi ? lança-t-il en suivant le brun qui partait à l'opposé des caisses.

Pendant ce temps du côté des boissons, Harry et Draco hésitaient entre plusieurs marques de sodas.

- Prends de l'eau aussi, indiqua Draco.

- C'est quand même cool, dit le brun en s'exécutant.

- De quoi ?

- Qu'on puisse passer quelques jours tranquilles ensemble... La plupart du temps, on se voit qu'en coup de vent.

Draco sourit et acquiesça tout en prenant deux bouteilles de jus d'orange.

- C'est un peu usant de tout le temps se cacher... On fait rien de mal pourtant, non ?

- Harry, tu sais pourquoi on fait ça... Et de toute manière, c'est davantage nos emplois du temps qu'il faut accuser. J'ai dû insister longtemps pour qu'on me donne quelques jours de repos et je crois que sans l'obstination de Seamus, je ne serais probablement pas parti avec vous.

Harry ricana.

- Je me demande ce que Seamus a pu bien dire pour vous faire changer d'avis, toi et Rogue...

- Ah… ça... Oh ! Du sirop de framboise ! Super !

Harry laissa passer la tentative de changement de sujet du blond. Il aurait la réponse bien assez tôt. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment de tranquillité avec son amant en lui posant des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

- Mais bon il ne faut pas faire comme Seamus...

- Sauter partout en racontant des stupidités ? Non merci !

- Naaaan, par rapport aux journalistes et tout ça...

- Oui j'avais compris mais je plaisantais...

- J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, Draco.

- Moi aussi, mon cher, moi aussi...

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Dean, et de Seamus qui le suivait toujours. Ils se lancèrent un regard en voyant l'air plus que contrarié du brun et le visage perdu de l'irlandais.

- C'est parce que je t'ai donné tous les sandwichs à porter ? J'allais les reprendre…

- Laisse tomber !

- Mais...

- Tu peux pas m'oublier deux secondes ? Tiens, prends les, tes sandwichs ! fit Dean en lui mettant les pains dans les bras.

- Mais, Dean...

- Je vous laisse payer ! Je vous attends dehors avec les autres ! lança Dean en s'éloignant d'un pas rageur.

- Okay, fit Harry. Il se passe quoi, là ?

- Mais je sais pas ! se défendit Seamus. Je signais un autographe à une fan et après il s'est fâché...

- C'est bizarre, concéda Draco. Tu as dit quelque chose qui aurait pu le vexer ?

- Mais non ! s'exclama l'irlandais.

- Il est peut-être fatigué, lança Harry en leur faisant signe de le suivre jusqu'aux caisses.

Draco lui lança un regard curieux, sentant que son amant savait quelque chose que lui et Seamus ignoraient, et lui emboîta le pas pour aller payer leurs courses. Seamus les suivit lentement, un peu abattu. Il ne supportait pas quand Dean se fâchait contre lui.

* * *

- Dans le prochain village, normalement, il faut tourner à la deuxième à droite et traverser la rivière….

- Ooooh regardez la petite cascade, elle est troooop mignonne !

- Seamus ! Regarde la route ! Concentre-toi !

- Y a un chenipan sur mon essuie-glace !

- Mais c'est quoi un chenipan ?

- Il veut dire une chenille, traduisit Ginny.

- Eeeeelle desceeeeend de la montaaaagne à cheeevaaaal, eeeelle desceeeeend de la mooontaaaaagne à chevaaaaal !

- Bon sang Seamus ! Arrête de prendre les virages comme ça, on va tous mourir !

- Et arrête de chanter !

- Oui, aussi !

- Mais elle est parfaite pour ce moment ! Regardez-moi ces magnifiques virages en zig-zag ! On est juste à côté du vide ! Si je pars un peu sur la droite, on…

- Aaaah braque ! braque ! Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ? cria Draco alors Seamus ricanait tout en faisant ce que lui disait le blond.

- Seamus, arrêtes. Tu nous emmerdes et tu prends des risques inconsidérés pour tout le monde ! C'est lourd à la fin !

Il y eut un lourd silence après la réplique glaciale de Dean. Seamus s'était arrêté de rigoler et conduisait en silence.

- Wouah ! Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu donner un ordre pareil à Seamus, s'étonna Ron, quelque peu impressionné par l'autorité du brun.

- Ron je crois que c'est franchement pas le moment, répliqua Ginny.

- Mais …

Il se tut alors que sa sœur lui posa un doigt sur la bouche. Elle montra d'un signe de la tête le brun qui regardait fixement la fenêtre, les bras croisés, avec un air renfrogné.

- Je crois qu'il y a comme un malaise là, constata Ron en observant tour à tour le brun contrarié et le blond qui, pour une fois, ne souriait plus.

Draco observa discrètement Seamus. Il était presque choqué de lui voir cette expression triste. Lui qui n'avait jamais vu qu'un sourire barrer le visage de l'irlandais, exception faite de l'enterrement de Pansy, il se sentait mal de le voir comme ça. Gentiment, il posa une main réconfortante sur le bras du guitariste et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant que le blond finit par lui rendre.

Pourtant, la remarque de Dean avait eu l'effet escompté et Seamus resta calme pendant l'heure qui suivit, silencieux et suivant les instructions de Draco avec sérieux. Un étrange malaise s'était installé dans le van.

Ils continuèrent la route en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Draco fronça les sourcils.

- A la prochaine intersection tu es censé tourner à gauche, dit-il.

- Euh… Mais y a pas de route à gauche là, hésita Seamus. Ça veut dire que je vais tout droit ?

- C'est pas normal, marmonna Draco, le nez plongé dans la carte.

- C'est surement à la prochaine intersection, fit Ginny en levant les yeux de son téléphone.

- On va vite le savoir ! s'exclama Seamus en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

* * *

- On est perdu !

- Non, on est pas perdu, répliqua Draco.

- Si, on l'est, s'obstina Ron.

- Non. Nous sommes… momentanément égarés. C'est différent !

- On est paumé dans une forêt, loin de toute civilisation, sans réseau, on va mourir, commença à dramatiser le roux.

- C'est vrai que ça fait tout à fait scénario de film d'horreur.

- Tu n'aides pas Harry.

- Seamus, ralentis. On est perdus.

- Mais on est pas perdus ! soupira Draco.

- Le mieux serait de s'arrêter, s'interposa Hermione. On a tous besoin d'une pause. S'il-te-plait, Seamus.

Le blond sourit à sa manager et s'exécuta. Il ralentit et arrêta le van sur le bas-côté. A peine avait-il mit le frein à main que Ron sortait du véhicule, suivit par les autres. L'irlandais fit de même et abandonna sa place pour faire quelques pas. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Draco restait dans la voiture, le nez plongé dans plusieurs cartes différentes, il regagna la voiture et ouvrit la portière du blond. Ce dernier releva enfin les yeux.

- On est paumé, je crois, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Ron se tourna vers eux à ces mots.

- C'est une blague ?

- … Non…

- Bon sang ! s'exclama Ron comme si le monde lui tombait dessus.

- On va faire demi-tour, proposa Théo pour calmer tout le monde.

- Faut qu'on retrouve notre chemin vite, la nuit va bientôt tomber, lâcha Hermione en fixant le soleil qui déclinait.

- On est dans la merde, commenta Harry.

- Merci, on avait pas remarqué ! s'énerva Ron.

- On est vraiment dans la merde...

- Tu te répètes, fit Ginny avec un petit sourire.

- Seamus ! Tout est ta faute !

- Je pouvais pas savoir !

- Restons calme.

- JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME !

- Crier ne résoudra rien.

- ET ALORS ? ÇA ME DÉTEND !

- Ce que t'es lourd...

- Seamus, rappelle-moi comment on en est arrivé là ?

* * *

A suivre.

Toutes nos excuses pour les éternelles fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires, de conjugaison, de frappe, etc, qui se trouvent dans ce chapitre…

Et on vous dit à la prochaine !


End file.
